


Just Being Horny

by Raiya



Category: City of the Rising Sun, 태양은 없다 | City of the Rising Sun (1998)
Genre: Frustration, Horny, M/M, Pining, Repressed Feelings, handjob, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: „It’s all Dochul’s fault.“„What is my fault?“Honggi froze in the middle of the room and turned around, heart racing in his chest.
Relationships: Lee Do Chul/ Jo Hong Gi
Kudos: 4





	Just Being Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> I have so many notes for Honggi Dochul fan fictions.  
> But then this idea formed while talking about it with Sally :D

Honggi had a problem. 

He looked down at himself. There was a dark wet spot against the front of the boxer-shorts he was wearing.  
Now that he had come down from his excitement the regret settled in and he cursed at himself for giving in to that need that had suddenly overwhelmed him when he saw Dochul’s used underwear on the bathroom floor.

Groaning he withdrew his hand and ruffled his hair annoyed. Only to realize once he looked at them that he had just smeared his hair with his own cum. 

„Fuck.“ He shouted loud enough to get a complaining knock from the neighbors in response.

Looking down on himself again he suddenly jumped up as if a bee stung him and almost ripped off Dochul’s boxer-shorts, throwing them in the furthest corner.

Ruffling his hair again, because it did not matter anymore, he walked up and down, thinking hard.

It had started weeks ago. 

Months even. 

„It’s all Dochul’s fault.“

„What is my fault?“

Honggi froze in the middle of the room and turned around, heart racing in his chest. 

_When did the door open?_

Dochul’s eyes moved down and then back up at Honggi, his eyebrows raised.

„Why are you naked from the waist down?“

„Medical check.“

Dochul’s eyebrows vanished behind his hairline at the obvious lie and Honggi reached for a shirt nearby and wrapped it around his hips binding the sleeves together, knot against his hipbone.

„Medical check? You just had a wank, hadn’t you? Please tell me it was not on my bedside.“

Dochul let himself fall onto the bed, the only piece of furniture to sit on in their small flat, and right where Honggi had just been lying, wearing his flatmate's underwear and in fact having had a wank.

„The sheets are still warm. You’re such a jerk, Honggi.“

Despite his words, Dochul was smiling at him and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweet, glistening in the few sun rays falling into the room, causing Honggi’s mouth to go dry with the urge to lick along his neck. Good think he just had a wank because otherwise he would have a boner now.

It was really all Dochul’s fault.

-+-+-+-

Frustration had become Honggi’s ever-present companion since the incident with Dochul’s underwear. No actually already long before that.

Eventually, he settled with blaming it on being a young man in his twenties who was horny a lot. Anyone being horny could get the idea of putting on his flatmate's used boxer and jerk off. It had nothing to do with wanting more from said flatmate.  
Honggi blamed it on the excitement of doing something naughty like this. That he was thinking of Dochul’s hand jerking him off and how quickly and hard he came with his face in front of his eyes also meant absolutely nothing but him being horny.

He had spent two weeks calming himself with all kinds of explanations that it meant nothing.

 _Just being horny_ , he thought, when his cock twitched excitedly, while he was watching Dochul work out on the floor, his muscles flexing with each movement, sweat running down his skin. Honggi swallowed thickly while he could not take his eyes of breathless and sweat-drenched Dochul gulping down his water thirstily. His adam's apple bopping and some of the water running along his chin, the wish to lick it off, making Honggi shift restlessly.

Honggi covered his crotch with his hands when Dochul looked at him, wondering why he had been so quiet and still. 

_When had Dochul even stopped drinking?_ He was just licking his wet lips and dragged his teeth over his lower lip, Honggi had not seen him talking at all.

 _Just being horny_ , he convinced himself again when Dochul’s arms were wrapped around his body later at night. Honggi instantly was rock hard with the other’s breath puffing against his neck and the little moans spilling from Dochul's lips while he was asleep.  
Dochul’s hand twitched against his chest, thumb rubbing over one of his nipples and Honggi escaped a desperate moan, his hips pressing against Dochul’s crotch all by themselves.

It was also just him being horny when Honggi slid his hand inside his boxer-shorts, Dochul's fast asleep clinging onto him, and came with only a few strokes biting into his hand to not wake up his flatmate.

Guilt and regret set in after, that he had reached another low point. That he had seriously jerked himself thinking of his best friend while while said best friend was lying behind him, holding Honggi close.

 _Just being horny, it can happen, I had no sex for too long_ he reassured himself until he fell asleep shortly after. 

Just being horny started to fail him though, when he was out in the club, a girl whispering into his ear that she was free tonight.  
There was no excitement at all at the thought of taking her offer.  
He tried, thought about doing all this stuff with her, trying to will his cock to react but all he could think about was Dochul's fucking face. 

Honggi shoved her away, groaning frustrated. 

Not my type he convinced himself then, none of the girls that night was.

Strangely enough Dochul’s underwear on the floor later that night gave him all the excitement he missed before. 

-+-+-+-

Dochul yawned and opened their door, he had taken on a side job where he had been away for two days, helping someone move his stuff from one city to another. He was tired and sore and all he wanted was to take a bath and cuddle with Honggi.

Honggi might be a loud brat but he was good to cuddle and Dochul had slept awful without him in his arms.  
He was only away for two days but he had already missed his grumpy flatmate. Not that he was surprised, he had been in love with Honggi since they first met and while he never made a step in that direction he enjoyed their closeness. 

For Dochul it was enough to hold Honggi in his arms as friends, to see his smile and hear his ramblings about how he would make a lot of money (luckily gambling was no big part of that anymore, they had been through quite some shit because of it). How he would buy that building in a few years or what kind of expert he was in every possible branch. His latest was real estate. Dochul had to admit he could picture Honggi surprisingly well as real estate agent. He just needed to somehow get in. 

Dochul loved to watch Honggi’s face when he was asleep and the ever-present scowl had left his face. Knowing that Honggi was waiting for him at home in the evening was what got him through the most annoying jobs and worst days. 

Just like his last job. He had been eager to see Honggi all day. So when he saw him hanging up some laundry in the middle of the room he could not help himself but wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face against the other’s neck.

His good mood was instantly killed when Honggi jerked away aggressively and instantly starts cursing at him. 

„Goddamnit Dochul, what’s wrong with you? You stink and you’re drenched in sweat, that’s disgusting.“

Confused about his flatmate's unreasonable rage Dochul watched him putting on a pair of pants and a shirt.

„Nice to see you too after two days of me being away.“

„You should have stayed away longer than I would have been finally able to breathe. Fuck this. I’m off.“

Honggi stormed out of the flat and slammed the door behind himself so awful loud that the neighbors would surely leave a few complaints the next morning.  
Completely dumbfounded Dochul stared at where Honggi had left and tried to make any sense of his reaction.

Deep in thought he turned around and realized that the laundry Honggi had put up to dry was his boxer-short. He checked if he had missed something and was even more confused about what was going on when he found out that it was the only piece of clothing Honggie had washed.

_Why would Honggi wash my underwear?_

Despite being awfully tired he decided that Honggi in that mood meant trouble and he better should look for his friend. After a quick shower, he went out and checked all of Honggi’s typical spots.

After visiting three places he was about to give up but due to a feeling he decided to go to the club they had been to together at a few times.  
A lot of people were gathering outside and he almost was about to go inside when he noticed Honggi being dragged out and to a nearby ally by three guys, none of them looking like pleasant company.  
Instantly Dochul's blood was rushing in his ears and he felt his heart beat faster. Those guys surely were not dragging Honggi out to take him home safely.

He pushed through all the people in his way and followed them.  
When he rounded the corner, Honggi was just falling to the floor, holding his cheek.  
Two guys behind him grabbed him under his armpits and pulled him up again and the third was getting ready to hit Honggi a second time.  
Crying out in anger, Dochul rushed in between and gave him a well-placed hit against his chin, when the guy, startled by his cry turned around to look at him.  
In another quick move, Dochul kicked one guy who stumbled backward and fell. The third surged forward to attack Dochul but he dodged and kicked against his knee from the side, making him fall to the floor. 

Quickly Dochul grabbed Honggi’s wrist and pulled him with himself, running as fast as he could.

They were running for a few minutes or maybe only seconds, Dochul had no clue, but when he heard no steps behind them he slowed down. He was breathing hard, just like Honggi whose wrist he was still holding.

Until Honggi suddenly jerked out of his grip and pushed Dochul away. 

Dochul was a nice person, he really was, but enough was enough. 

Annoyed he walked up to Honggie and grabbed his wrist again. People were getting out of their way when they noticed Dochul’s furious gaze and on the next corner, he dragged Honggi into a small alley until the darkness was mostly hiding them, and pinned him against the wall. 

„What is fucking wrong with you?“

It was mostly his hurt speaking because Honggi had been pushing him away for weeks now and Dochul while having been satisfied with just being close to him, could not take his rejection anymore.

Dochul never wanted to hurt their friendship because of his feelings but he did not do anything, Honggi was just putting distance between them for no obvious reasons and he could not take this any longer.

He was thrown off a little when Honggi grabbed his shirt and almost ripped it. Then the other suddenly started shouting in his face.

„You're my fucking problem. Shoving your perfect body in my face all the time and just looking hot even when you're just sitting on the couch. Then you’re gone for two days and I went crazy with the realization how much I miss you and you have the nerve to come back and hug me before doing anything else.“

As soon as Honggi said hot, Dochul’s head had been spinning and he was not listening to anything else anymore.

„Wait, what you think I'm hot?“ 

Honggi groaned frustrated and pushed him away and Dochul, with his thoughts racing, stumbled back a few steps.

„Forget I said anything.“

Still frozen by his fast heartbeat and wild thoughts, Dochul needed a few moments to react. He hurried after Honggi and wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding him desperately.

„But I don’t want to forget.“

„Then remember what you want if you have to. Let go of me Dochul.“

Honggi was struggling in his arms, trying to push his arms away but Dochul only held him tighter. He felt lightheaded and chuckled happily before he leaned in and placed a kiss against Honggi’s neck, while holding him closer, his hands squeezing the other's pecs. Dochul was not completely sure but it sounded like Honggi moaned softly.

Then Honggi suddenly let out a sob. 

Worried if he was hurt, Dochul turned him around and noticed the tear running down his cheek. Honggi, normally a total brat and always wearing this annoyed sneer, was now looking at him with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. 

The sight was so rare it hit Dochul with full force and before he could stop himself, he cupped Honggi’s cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Realizing what he was doing, and what a dick move it was to use his friends state to kiss him, he wanted to draw back. Honggi did not let him. He wrapped his arms around Dochul’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing his body against him. Dochul gasped into the kiss when he realized that Honggi was hard, his cock pressing hotly against his thigh, even though the layer of jeans and probably cotton. 

It made his head spin. 

Dochul was suddenly overtaken by want and desire that he had not felt like this before and he grabbed Honggi’s asscheek and held him closer. 

„More.“ 

Honggi moaned against his lips and Dochul gripped him harder, their bodies rubbing together. 

„I need more Dochul.“

He groaned with Honggi’s whiny voice and breathed into the other’s mouth. Eager to feel more of Honggi, he lifted him up and turned them around to press him against the wall. 

Honggi moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, rolling his hips down hard. Dochul groaned and thrust his hips against Honggi's, holding him with one arm while he brushed his other under his shirt. 

„Dochul.“

Honggi whimpered and if Dochul could not listen to those sweet sounds he made all day. 

„I jerked off wearing your used underwear.“ 

Honggi suddenly babbled and Dochul pinched his nipples, his cock twitching with the image of the other lying on the bed, wearing his underwear. 

„Not only once.“

Honggi added and threw his head back, moaning a little too loud for their location, when Dochul groaned against his neck and bit down.

„And I also jerked off at night once, while you were holding me.“

Dochul cursed against Honggi's neck. He had kept himself under control all the time, was happy with hugging him at night, with just being his friend. If he he had known. He wished he would have woken up, hear Honggi’s breath hitch and his sweet moans while he was pleasuring himself, maybe even moaning his name.

The pure want those thoughts caused had him bite down on Honggi’s neck way harder than he wanted to, Honggi cried out and arched his back, holding him closer and whispering into Dochul's ear.

„I really want you to take me Dochul.“

Dochul wanted to do that, he really did, but not in a shady, alleyway somewhere next to the main pedestrian road.

„Not here.“

He wanted it to be more special, wanted to slowly take Honggi apart and get to know his body. Kiss him for each and every bratty remarks he ever gave him and turn them into moans and begs.

„Fine, but let me-.“

Honggi let out a frustrated whine and let go of Dochul’s neck. He reached between them to open both their pants.

Dochul stopped his thrusting until Honggi had freed their cocks. Honggi spit into his hand and then reached down, wrapping his hand around their cocks. An electrifying feeling went through Dochul’s body when their tips touched. He moaned and thrust into Honggi’s hand, moving his hips desperately.

He leaned up to kiss Honggi again. It was messy and needy but just perfect for them. They kept making out until Dochul's lips went numb. Their tongues ravishing each other's mouth. Honggi tasted like liquor and cigarettes and Dochul's head was spinning with the taste of Honggi underneath all that. He wanted so much more of that. Dochul licked along Honggi's neck again, sucked on his skin. Their cocks felt so good against his each other with Honggi's hand jerking them, even while it was a little dry it was making Dochul's head spin. Honggi made the sweetest sound, desperately rolling his hips while he kept his hand moving. Honggi's movements got more desperate, erratic and his surprisingly strong legs were tightening around Dochul's waist, holding him closer. 

It made Dochul wonder how it would feel if he was thrusting deep inside him, Honggi’s legs trembling like they were now when he threw his head against the wall and cried out his name. How Honggi's body would feel around his cock.

Dochul moaned when he felt Honggi’s cock pulsate against his and hot cum was covering his cock. Panting, Honggi let go, scooped up some of his cum, and grabbed Dochul again to pump him fast.

It only took a few jerks for Dochul to come too, staining both their shirts with even more cum. 

They shared a few more breathless kisses, even after Dochul had let go of Honggi’s legs. Leaning heavily against the wall, Honggi had his arms loosely around Dochul, head in his neck and lips moving against Dochul’s until their cum was dried and his neck ached.

Eventually, he pushed his hand against Dochul’s shoulder.

„Get off, my neck is stiff and my skin is itchy. That’s disgusting.“

Despite his words, he was smiling and his tone had nothing of his usual sharpness.

„Let’s go home."

„I would have long ago but you were clingy.“

Dochul just laughed and took Honggi’s hand. They rightened their clothes and tried to hide the stains as well as possible and stepped back on the lit-up street.

„Honggi?“

„What?“

„Want to put on my boxer shorts at home?“

Honggi instantly flushed dark red and smacked his shoulder hard, causing Dochul to stumble to the side, laughing at his flustered expression. 

Dochul, however, got to enjoy Honggi, wearing his boxer shorts and shirts a lot from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
